


Isaac knew he would regret this job

by synfulshark



Series: Almegas A fine Dining Establishment [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek Is So Done, Derek is ready to murder them all, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac is scarred for life, Liam is So Done, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Scott is a good boy, Stiles is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulshark/pseuds/synfulshark
Summary: Isaac gets his college money cut off from his parents so he has to get a job. Walking into the lamest place in town he didn't expect the first thing he saw was the employees fight over who should go suck a dick. Or the one where Isaac falls in love with a nerd and has to watch a educational video on sexual harassment in the work place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had NO BETA help with this. yes I know the grammar and punctuation are horrible and I'm working on it so please understand before commenting I KNOW THIS. 
> 
> this was written for my three rp friends and I will be including smaller scenes that are not in this in a series of fics. Called Almegas. So this is just the base line story there will be fics all having to do with the same sort of plot like deleted scenes and such as I see fit. 
> 
> AGAIN I KNOW the grammar and punctuation is a mess. Hope you enjoy it though!!!

Isaac stared at the poster just out side of the small small restaurant like it was both the most amazing and most disgusting thing he had ever seen before. He sighed as he looked down at his phone checking to see if he had any messages before he groaned and walked into the some what tacky looking diner. He couldn't believe this was what his life had come to. He was actually about to go and get a job working at Almegas. He KNEW people who would come in here to eat. Hell he had come in here to eat. 

The music came over the speakers playing some girl singing about the alphabet? God this place was so annoying. He sighed he needed the money and he had promised to show his parents he could be responsible. Making his way to the counter he shoved his phone into his pocket as he raised a eye brow seeing two employees actually in a argument. “Why the fuck am I having to do your cheese sauce little shit!” the one boy was grumbling as he shoved past a shorter and almost adorable younger boy. 

“Because I'm to fucking short to reach it okay!” the blonde snapped. This was going to be a disaster this place was going to fucking suck. The boy with black hair turned and Isaac groaned, it was the kid in his class from campus. “Well then maybe you should start sucking the right dick!” the dark haired boy snapped, they looked like they were about to rip each other apart before a kid from the lacrosse team Isaac knew as Scott pushed between them. “Guys not again...it took me a week to get the cheese out of my hair...uh...can we help you?” Scott mumbled as he made sure he was between the arguing boys. 

God why. Isaac pointed a thumb behind him towards the window. “Your hiring?” he questioned as he watched the two arguing boys make death threat motions at each other before turning to look him over. He raised a judgmental eye brow as he cocked his hips a bit. The dark haired boy turned to face him holding a spoon in one hand. “Yeah...DEREK,” the dark haired boy called out before he turned back to what looked like a complicated cheese sauce dispenser and he started to poke at it with the spoon. 

A taller college age looking guy walked out from the back and glanced at them all. “Stiles was sexually harassing me again!” the short blonde pouted as he crossed his arms looking like he had profected this stance. The guy Isaac assumed was Derek sighed and rubbed over his stubble covered jaw. “Really Stiles one more report and I'll have to make you watch the video again,” the husky gruff voice spoke making Isaac snort. The blonde looked almost to pleased. “So I should go get the video ready?” he almost was bouncing. Derek sighed and the one he referred to as Stiles just held up a middle finger from where he was mixing the cheese sauce., 

Derek turned to look at Isaac who had just snorted a bit of laughter. “Uh you are hiring,” he muttered as he thrust his thumb back again a second time towards the sign. “Yeah thanks to Stiles,” came the grumbled out reply from the blonde. Another middle finger aimed up from the cheese sauce pan. Derek sighed he looked like this was a daily thing. God Isaac hoped not. “Liam go clean the grill,” Derek mumbled, the grin vanished off the blondes face as he huffed and headed into the back. “We are...come sit we'll talk,” Derek motioned he follow him over to a booth. 

Twenty minutes and a lot of questions later Derek announced that Isaac was hired. “You can start today training if you'd like...or tomorrow but we really could use you right away,” Derek looked almost begging for him to start. Isaac shrugged he needed the money as soon as possible. Derek lead him to the office and pulled out a shirt with the diners slogan and picture on it before he lead him around to the back of the counter. “Stiles,” Derek called. Isaac paled god no tell him he wouldn't have to work with him, he slightly remembered the kid giving a lecture on why uncut dicks were the best during his classes week of circumcision discussion. 

“Yeah scruffy?” Stiles asked as he came from around behind the kitchen a raised eye brow as he looked Isaac over. “You and the others need to train Isaac and please be good...we can't lose two in one day,” Derek almost sounded threatening, If it had been Isaac he was speaking to he would have been a bit worried. But Stiles seemed to shrug off the threat. “I'll treat him as loving as I do Liam,” Stiles seemed to hold that as if he would be the most behaved. “That's what I'm honestly afraid of...Scott baby sit,” with that Derek was gone back into the back of the restaurant to what Isaac assumed was his office. 

Scott looked offended and sighed as he motioned for Isaac to follow him as Stiles busied himself with cleaning the counter off and texting on his phone while no one was around. “Is he always so...,” Isaac trailed off trying to think of the best way to describe Stiles. Liam he guessed was the blonde poked his head out of the kitchen with a smirk. “Yes yes he is,” Liam replied as Scott shrugged. “Fuck you Dunbar, hard and rough without any kind of lubrication,” Stiles snipped back at him. “Ohhhh...that's one more you have to watch the video!” the blonde seemed over joyed as he thrust his fist into the air in victory. 

“Why Stiles, should I be worried about you and Liam?” came a smooth and chuckling voice. Isaac turned to see a older guy a bit older than Derek leaning across the counter with a eye brow raised. Stiles turned and groaned. “Peter suck a dick,” Stiles mumbled before he moved to sit a coffee in front of the older male. Liam peeked around the counter a smile on his face. “PETER!” Liam raced around the counter to give the man a hug. “Hey little one, where's my charming nephew?” the older male asked as he gave Liam's hair a ruffle. “Stiles sexually harassed me,” the blonde mumbled as if he was telling he had been shot. Isaac raised a eye brow. 

“Kiss ass,” came a mumbled reply from Stiles. “Well we can't have that...I'll make sure Derek forces him to watch the extended version of the video this time,” With that the older man took his coffee and he made his way to the back of the counter to the office, Liam pouted but he took his spot back behind the counter. “Okay...I get Derek is the boss who's that?” Isaac asked confused as he looked between the three boys. “That's Peter...Liam's jonsing to ride his dick like a tricycle,” Stiles replied as he scrubbed away at a imaginary stain. “How I'd ride that dick,” Liam mumbled from behind the counter. 

Isaac stared as he looked between them all, Scott seemed to take pity on him and he gave a shrug. “Peter and Derek are the owners. Stiles and Liam have a complicated friendship and way of saying compliments...what Stiles said was Liam would love to go out with Peter...and what Liam said is heck yes he's the bomb,” Scott nodded his head firmly as he worked on stocking the desert counter with treats. Stiles and Liam burst into giggling laughter at him. Isaac sighed as he crossed his arms why had he even thought this was a good idea. 

It was a few hours later when the dinner rush hit that Isaac was more than regretting this choice because it seemed everything was going at to fast a pace and he wasn't sure what to do besides pick one of the other three and follow them. Currently he was standing beside Stiles as he took a tables order. “And could we like get the cheese sauce on the side and not on the fries it's self?” the girl ordering asked fluttering her eyes at Stiles. 

Isaac could tell she was flirting with him, he could see the appeal really...Stiles wasn't unattractive. He had shaggy dark black or brown hair he wasn't sure, and he wore a beanie atop his head his black glasses perched on his nose while he took orders. “Sure thing Malia,” Stiles gave her a friendly smile before he turned to walk away like he wasn't aware of the flirting. “Wait Stiles, could I have a extra cherry on my milk shake...I love the taste of cherry,” Stiles snorted a bit as he kept walking. “Sure thing,” he tossed over his shoulder. 

Isaac wrinkled his nose as he watched him put in the order. “She wants you,” Isaac commented as he watched carefully which buttons on the order board to hit. “She's deranged...we dated once...it's how I got the job she''s Peter's daughter,” Stiles replied as he turned and hit enter printing out the order and he gave a slight shrug. “She was my stepping stone to realize I like dudes more. Plus Peter gave me a raise when we broke up it was great,” Stiles gave a shrug and went to wait on the food filling drink orders for Liam's tables. 

Isaac hummed in thought as he busied himself helping to make sure each drink was on the right tray, watching the other three work he figured he could do this he could work this job and get the money he needed. Liam was bouncing past him carrying a drink tray when he almost slipped. Stiles had caught him and helped carry the tray making Isaac tilt his head. The arguing between them seemed to be mostly friendly and not heart felt. He would have to get used to hearing a short blonde tell someone to go ride a monster cock though. 

~*~

Groaning Isaac made his way into the diner checking at his watch. “Your late bitch,” Stiles mumbled from the counter as he was pouring sugar into spouts. Isaac narrowed his eyes as he towered over him a bit from behind. “It's like five minutes how do you even say that's late?” Isaac asked as he blew a breath of air at the trail of sugar falling down into the container, the sugar sprayed over the counter. “You giant dick,” Stiles snapped as he sat the sugar and the container down and he grabbed for a rag to lean the sugar off. “Well I mean that's what they tell me I have,” Isaac tossed back as he headed to the office to clock in. Derek was sitting and filing paper work. 

“DEREK, ISAAC SEXUALLY HARASSED ME,” Stiles called out from the other room, Derek raised a eye brow at the other. Isaac gave a small smirk and shrugged. “He brought up my cock,” Derek sighed as he grabbed a paper and checked it. “Two more reports and I have to actually force you to watch the video Isaac...,” Isaac just let out a snicker as he shrugged his way out of the office. Stiles had been forced to watch the video six times since Isaac had started working there over two months ago. According to Scott that was a very normal number. 

Isaac liked to think he was doing well as he hadn't had to watch this 'video' yet. Shrugging he headed back into the kitchen to shove his bag away and check on Scott who was cooking. “Sup?” Isaac grunted out softly at the dark haired boy. Scott bumped fists with him and gave a grumble in reply. Liam was washing dishes in the kitchen and humming his head phones in his ears. Isaac tilted his head as he watched the blonde hip wiggle along to the music. “Watch that ass wiggle much longer and you'll have to watch the video,” Stiles was suddenly behind him sipping a coffee. “I'm not looking at his ass...it's not my style...was watching him and trying to guess what he's listening too,” Isaac grunted out in defense. 

Isaac and Liam had hit it off really well...truthfully all of them had. It didn't take long for him to actually figure out that Liam was lusting after Peter in a more than sexual way after the first few days of working at Almegas. Stiles and Liam often were found mumbling in quiet and giggling over something that Isaac had yet to figure out but once he had over heard 'God I'd worship that cock like a gift from the heavens' and after that he had decided he didn't want to actually know. 

“It's probably that band he likes...you do know him and me pick all the play lists right?” Stiles raised a questioning eye brow as he sipped his coffee. Isaac just gave a noncamunal shrug as he went to start stocking the kitchen.

When diner rush was finally over Isaac was leaning back on the counter which he had just scrubbed, looking at his phone he sighed out scrolling through the text messages he had been ignoring and replying to when he glanced around. Stiles was sitting on a bar stool leaning over the counter scrolling through his phone and sipping a milk shake. Liam was cleaning up the grill and Scott had mumbled something about going out side for air. Isaac slightly had a hunch he was out there on the phone with his mysterious person he was dating that he wouldn't tell anyone about. 

Peter strolled in taking his usual seat with a news paper in his hands. “Isaac. Coffee and pie,” was all the smooth talking male said, Isaac was about to snap for him to get his own damned coffee before he remembered he was serving one of the bosses. Groaning he moved to get the coffee but Liam brushed past him cutting a thick slice of pie and covering it with whipped cream and carrying it back to him. “Blueberry,” Liam beamed at the older man. Peter reached over ruffling his hair and took the pie and began to dig in. 

Isaac looked between them wondering how long it would take before one of them made a move. Speaking of making moves he glanced over at Stiles who was giggling out every so often and scrolling more. Tumblr. Stiles was a tumblr whore. Isaac had been edging around the fact he might find the insane and sarcastic boy attractive and not as annoying as he had once thought. Isaac was just watching as Stiles was sipping his hot chocolate the whipped cream lingering on his bottom lip and the pink tongue darting out to lick it off when he felt someone bump his shoulder. 

“Ask him out Lahey,” Scott nudged at Isaac as he worked on cleaning the coffee pots. “Can't...he doesn't like me like that...trust me I've dropped hints, '/Isaac shrugged as he went back to working on the counter and refilling Peter's cup. Stiles was soon back behind the counter cutting and plating pie with Liam's help. Looking back on it the great Mary Berry incident should have been when Isaac rethought his feelings for Stiles. 

It was playful banter that started it, arguing over the recipe that Stiles had followed on the blueberry pie. “Yeah I love Mary Berry dude!” was Stiles loud exclamation, Isaac just rolled his eyes as he kept refilling the coffees to the regular customers and Peter. “Me too! I love her so much I'm her biggest fan,” Liam was mumbling out., Isaac so used to their banter he kept going about but the conversation hit a bad 

“No dude I love her more,” 

“Stiles, my love of Mary Berry far out weighs yours,” 

“Liam. Don't even joke about that I happen to love her more than you,” 

“Fuck you no you don't,” 

“Liam suck a giant dick okay because I love Mary Berry so much I'd have her name tattooed on my ass,” 

“Yeah right above the tattoo that says Isaac Lahey's bitch, fuck you Stiles no one loves her more,” 

“Fuck you DunbAR YOU SHORT LITTLE SHIT,” 

Isaac looked up at the way Stiles voice raised three levels and he turned just in time to see a piece of pie slam into Liam's face. “Sweet god,” Scott gasped out, the customers glanced at them used to the banter and insults but the pie in the face was new. Isaac moved to grab a towel to help Liam clean off but it started to fast. 

“YOU GIANT MUTT,” Was what Liam snarled out as he grabbed a piece and slammed it against Stiles face. The moment it happened the two and the three pies on the counter hit the floor. Isaac stared in shock as he moved towards them to pull them apart but he slipped on a bit of cherry oozing onto the floor, he landed on Liam shoving a elbow into his side. 

Pie hit Isaac's face so hard that he could feel the cream from the chocolate cream pound into his pores. Seething he grabbed blindly for a hand full of flaky crusted goodness and rammed it down Liam's shirt. The next thing he knew he felt pie down the front of his jeans and oh that was a unpleasant feeling. The growling and snarling between the two shoving pie at each other and himself was becoming a mixed mess of whipped cream chocolate pie with cherry pie and blueberry...what was shoved down his pants he prayed to god was not blueberry. 

The commotion and fighting drew the attention of Derek who was glaring and stomping his way towards them, Isaac had never seen Derek actually look angry, he lifted up Stiles by the shirt with one hand Liam with the other. “I don';t care who the fuck started this...I want this mess up and now...Liam...don't even fucking pout at me go get changed...now...Isaac...you and Stiles go get changed then clean this up,” Derek stormed off. 

Peter whom had watched the whole exchange slid off the stool and grabbed Liam by the shirt pulling him out from behind the counter. “Liam won't be back for the rest of the night boys...have fun,” Liam looked confused until Peter ran a finger through the custard pie smeared on his jaw and licked it off. “He has other plans for the night don't you little one,” Liam stare at him eyes open wide before he nodded and allowed himself to be pulled out of the diner. 

Isaac slowly crawled to his feet from his spot on the ground glaring at the exit door. “That's fucking stupid...he gets to go have sex and we get stuck cleaning up...really Stiles...over fucking Mary Berry?” Isaac demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing at the mole dotted boy who was covered in pie. “Isaac...shut up,” Stiles mumbled before he reached out and pulled Isaac to him by his shirt licking a trail up his neck where a mixture of the pie fillings and crust had found home. 

Isaac's brain short wired before he slammed Stiles up against the counter pulling him into a deep hungry kiss as he sucked on his bottom lip his hands slipping up under Stiles shirt dragging his fingers and nails down his chest shuddering as they all but made out against the counter. Stiles and Isaac had lost themselves in the deep kiss hands roaming all over each other before Stiles slid a hand down the back of Isaac's jeans and gripped at his ass shuddering out with a low moan Isaac bit down on Stiles neck. 

“ISAAC...STILES....MY OFFICE NOW!” Derek shouted, breaking apart panting they looked around catching the eyes of a few customers who were staring at them intently. One man even had a fork full of pie half way to his mouth and his jaw was dropped. “Fuck,” Stiles grunted out as he tugged Isaac towards the office. “We could...go in there...and watch the sexual harassment and sexual relationships in the work place video and suffer the threatening talk from Der...or...,” Stiles trailed off as he ran a hand along Isaac's belt. “Or?” Isaac voiced as he licked his lips. 

“Or we can ditch this place head to my apartment and I can lick that pie off your dick and body?” Stiles offered with a raised eye brow in question. Isaac didn't have to think for long before he called over his shoulder. “Scott have fun,” Isaac smirked as he spoke before he pulled Stiles out of the diner and he headed towards his car stopping every few feet to kiss the dark haired male. 

~*~ 

“And that's why you'll be docked for the supplies to clean up the bar, and why you'll be attending classes on sexual harassment,” Derek glared at Isaac and Stiles who couldn't keep the smug looks off their faces but kept looking away after noticing it only made Derek's glare darker and his eye brows vanish into his hair line more. Once Derek had kicked them out of the office they ran for the kitchen and behind the counter to start the day. 

Scott was behind the counter over at the desert rack glaring at them as he stocked it with pies and cakes. Derek stuck his head out of the office. “Also! Liam and you two are banned from handling the pies cakes and anything that's remotely a baked good!” he vanished back into the office leaving Stiles almost giggling as he stocked the coffee cups. Isaac glared. “Hey I was a innocent bystander! Those two basically started it” he called back towards the office. Liam who was leaning on Peter and resting his head on the counter grunted out, “Shhhh to loud sleepy,” 

Isaac narrowed his eyes more as he shoved a coffee at Peter who was chuckling and playing with Liam's hair. “Now now puppy...we must not take it out on them that you didn't get enough sleep,” Peter all but purred as he traced over a large bite mark hickey. Isaac rolled his eyes he himself had some all over his neck and body he also spied a big one on Stiles' neck that he was wearing like a badge of honor. “What's the matter Liam spent all night washing pie off of you get any tangled in your curls?” Stiles asked from filling up a cup of coffee for himself. 

Scott surprised them all by looking up from the display case. “No he spent all night bouncing on Peter's dick,” Liam gave a soft giggle from where he was slouched over and he gave a thumbs up over to Scott. Stiles stared at Scott with a open mouthed look, Isaac tilted his head as he stared to. “What?” Scott asked with a raised eye brow. Derek walked in at that moment looking between the stunned faces. “What happened?” Derek looked more grouchy than worried. “Scott sexually harassed me,” Liam mumbled from the counter with a small grin. 

Derek rolled his eyes and ruffled Scott's hair. “That little cinnamon roll...he's a puppy he'd never sexually harass anyone...he's the only one o you who hasn't watched the video,” Derek turned on them after motioning for Peter to follow him, with a kiss to Liam's forehead and a ruffle of his hair he followed chuckling. All three employees glared over at Scott. “We hate you...we love you...but we hate you...how have you never watched that video?” Stiles demanded as he crossed his arms. Scott shrugged as he moved to place a cake in the case. “I'm sucking the right cock,” was all he replied before he gave a lop sided grin and headed back to man the grill. 

Liam looked up from the counter and he gasped. “Did he just admit....he's...,” Stiles nodded as he looked over at Isaac with a confused look. “Did he actually...,” Isaac just nodded as he tossed a arm around Stiles and kissed his forehead. “It's okay babe...we know now why Derek's always gone when Scott takes his lunch break,” Isaac assured him. Liam wrinkled his nose. “But....Peter's the big boss...why am I always being yelled at!” 

~*~

Isaac stared in utter horror as he watched Stiles shove curly fries into his mouth which he swore unhinged like a snake...he was glad for that mouth but honestly this looked like something from a horror movie. He was slightly debating weather or not this relationship was worth the horrible images he was having in his mind when the dark haired boy swallowed his food and gave a blush as he looked up at him those chocolate colored eyes roaming his face. 

Isaac sighed it was worth it. “You disgust me when you eat,” he mumbled out as he took a napkin and he wiped away a bit of grease from his boyfriends face smiling happily at him. Stiles gave a huge grin as he leaned over the table and he grabbed Isaac's shirt pulling him into a deep hungry kiss. “Ew gross...honestly stop,” A whining voice mumbled, pulling apart Isaac looked to see Liam standing there two milk shakes in his hands as he sat them down at the table. 

“You two already make gross lovey dovey faces at work and now you are forcing it on me when you are off work,” Liam grumbled as he crossed his arms. “Liam...two days ago you ran at Peter and almost tackled him the minute he stepped into the fucking place,” Stiles said gruntingly as he gave him a deadpanned look. Isaac snorted a bit of laughter into his chocolate milk shake with extra chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles. “I hate you...I love you...but I hate you,” Liam mumbled turning on his hill after he dropped the check on the table he stormed off to the kitchen. Stiles smirked as he took his straw into his mouth and sipped raising a eye brow at Isaac who might have been staring. 

“Marry me?” Isaac mumbled out as he sipped at his milk shake. Stiles gave a strangled sound as he choked on some of his milk shake pulling back he slammed his hand into his chest a few times before he spoke. “Only if when we talk about how we fell in love we get to talk about the fact I was the most handsome wonderfulest man you had ever seen,” Stiles said with a wide smirk. Isaac rolled his eyes as he licked his lips of the tangy taste of chocolate. “How about we be honest and tell them I was regretting working here the minute I heard you tell Liam to go suck a dick?” Isaac muttered with a raised eye brow. 

Stiles seemed to think this over as he sipped his shake before he gave a humming sound and licked his lips. “I see your honesty and raise it too...I saw you and wanted to suck your dick in the freezer while everyone was working?” Stiles smiled innocently right as Liam was sitting down a piece of pie for Isaac. “Oh my god,” the blonde haired teen ran off as fast as he could. “Derek!!!! we need to bleach the freezer!” Liam could be heard from the kitchen. 

Isaac snorted out laughter as he reached over the table and stroked Stiles' cheek. “How about we be honest and say that you were a little shit and I wanted to strangle you....but then you wormed your way into my heart and now I'm the luckiest guy in the world that you are my little shit...also they should probably bleach the whole office,” Isaac muttered out with a wide smile. Stiles let out a soft giggle as he leaned into the hand nuzzling at the palm. 

“God I love you,” Stiles mumbled out as he nipped at the hand stroking his cheek. Isaac smiled tracing his lips with his thumb he replied. “Love you too, but really....Marry me one day?” He asked biting his lip as he waited. Stiles smiled widely as he placed a kiss on the palm. “Of course I'll marry you, you just have to ask my dad first,” Stiles muttered out with a smirk. Isaac went pale. “But Stiles....he has a gun,” he whined out as he looked at him in utter horror of asking John for his sons hand in marriage,. When he had first met John he had been polishing his gun and glaring at him. 

The dinner that fallowed was just as awkward and Isaac felt like he was being interrogated for murder. “He won't shoot you...but just in case I'd bring him a burger and fries...I'll even pretend not to know you did,” Stiles shrugged like it was no big deal. Isaac on the other hand felt like he would be walking into his own murder if he asked. “Plus I already told him I was going to marry you,” he mumbled around a mouthful of curly fries. Gross Stiles gross. 

“When?” Isaac asked as he raised a eye brow and he leaned over the table. “Two days after you started working here....I was already picking out our wedding decor the moment you told me to go fuck myself with a fork...I knew it was love,” Isaac should be shocked by that but honestly it was Stiles and nothing shocked him anymore. Stiles gave a shrug as he licked his lips and he leaned over kissing his boyfriend. “Now...if you don't mind I want to take you to Peter's office and have you fuck me against most the surfaces,” Stiles mumbled against his lips. Isaac only let out a soft groan against his lips and slammed a handful of bills on the table before dragging his now fiance off to the back.


End file.
